(1) Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a piezoelectric speaker which generates sound by vibrating a diaphragm using one or more piezoelectric driver(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional piezoelectric speaker 1 of this type has a piezoelectric driver 3 integrally molded in a resin foam plate 2. 4 is a lead.
In the above piezoelectric speaker 1, the vibration of the piezoelectric driver 3 is restricted by the resin foam plate 2 in the vicinity thereof. Accordingly, the piezoelectric speaker 1 has low efficiency as a sounding body, resulting in a low sound pressure level.